Enemies
Rebel Infantry: Present throughout the entire series, excluding Metal Slug 5. General Morden's loyal troops are equipped with pistols, knives, bazookas, mines, drop shots, rockets and fire crackers. In graphical terms they have more sprites and variations than other enemies. We can encounter with them in many aspects: from the future, in space, on water, or can even be prisoners. Those are some soldiers of the Rebel Army. Here they demostrate a few of their attacks.: Some soldiers that have been captured or otherwise incapacitated: To see full article:Rebel Infantry The Amadeus Infantry. (only appears in the Final Mission of Metal Slug 4): The Future Rebels. (only in Metal Slug 7) The Ptolemaic Army. (only in Metal Slug 5): Allen O'Neil: Known as "The Immortal" of the Rebel Army. He´s the most powerful of all soldiers in battle. He usually attack you from the ground, but also can attack you from the air. Equipped with a Heavy Machine Gun and grenades, he can be a real nightmare. There are also some other characters based on O'Neil: Allen O'Neil Jr: The son that follows the example of his father in Metal Slug Advance. O'Neil Robot: A mechanical clone of O'Neil. Only in Metal Slug 4. Arabians: (عرب) Seen in Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X. They are allies of the Rebel Army. They fight using swords. Some fight on foot and strike quickly while others ride camels. Mummies: From Ancient Egypt come the walking corpses known as mummies. Like the zombies, they were disturbed during excavations by the Rebel Army and now rise. In Metal Slug 4, the Rebel Army controls the curse and uses it against the Regular Army. They are basic slow-moving mummies, present in Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X and Metal Slug 4 (When you take the underground path). Come in a few varieties: Regular: Most common and less dangerous. Their only attack is a poisonous breath move that transforms you into a mummy. If you are already "cursed" and they breathe on you again, you'll die. Of the 3 types, those are the easiest because their attacks are short and they walk slowly, making them easy enough to avoid. Drop shot: Distinguished from the previous type by its colour (this mummy seems to be off-white, while the previous kind is beige), they rarely move, and their only attack is to drop a cursed orb that turns you into a mummy. Be careful when they appear in groups. Locust-spewing: The most difficult mummy. It is a greenish colour and like the previous one, usually doesn't walk. The danger is in its attacks: The locusts that they cough up will follow you continually until you destroy it, and will cause instant death upon contact. Even if you destroy the mummy, the locust will still follow you. Dog: A variation of the basic mummy design. Dog-mummies are similar to beige mummies, except that they move faster and jump as well. Their attack consists in a "cursed" bark with the same effect as the beige mummy's. Bats aren't technically mummies, but they can also transform you into a mummy. They appear in Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X, and Metal Slug 3. Bats carry around a jar containing a cursed liquid that they will dump on you to turn you into a mummy. The bats from Metal Slug 3 will kill you upon contact. One of the people of the haunted house that comes out in Metal Slug 4. It is just a human which will only pretend to attack you. If you attack him, the human will stop acting like a mummy and shiver in fear. But when the real mummies attacks him, he will also become hostile and attack you. Only appears in Metal Slug 4. Mutated Soldiers: An experiment created by Dr. Moreau, possibly on war prisoners. They are mutated creatures that can crawl quickly on the floor and walls. They attack by exploding when near the player. They appear in Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X. Martians: Also known like "Mars People", are cephalopod alien invaders who ally with the Rebel Army (they provide some of their technology for the creation of a small number of Rebel machines and weapons). They appear in Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X, and Metal Slug 3 and with both the Regular Army and the Rebel Army in Metal Slug 6. There are 3 different kinds based on color and weapons: Gray: They are the normal infantry of martians. Brown: One level up. The can be more dangerous than grey martians, also more damage resistant. White: The highest ranking martians.Their attacks in addition with their high damage resistance makes them very dangerous. Also present in UFO's that fire single shots. The black UFO is more powerful and resistent than grey UFO. Only grey martians drive it. Another type of UFO that doesn´t need a driver to fly and attack. They are very fast in their moves and attacks. Only in Metal Slug 3 and Metal Slug 6. Note: You can see UFOs in some levels of Metal Slug 1, Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug 3 and Metal Slug X. Just watch the sky.The reason for this is unknown. Chowmein-Conga: Large mutated crabs that appear in Dr. Moreau's Island. They attack with toxic bubbles and their pincers. Only appear on Metal Slug 3. Ohumein-Conga: They are similar then the previous one attack except that those are more big, more powerful and have more damage resistance. They attack with toxic bubbles and pincer melee attacks. ' ' Huge Locust: Another experiment of Dr. Moreau. Attacks by grabbing and biting the player. Appears only in Metal Slug 3. [[Jellyfish|'Jellyfish']]: Appear in Metal Slug 3 and 5. Attacks by electrocuting the player. It divides into four smaller jellyfish upon death. Giant Eels: Another experiment of Dr. Moreau. They don't attack directly but can squash the player against a wall. Flying killers:These fish are also an experiment of Dr. Moreau. Their attack consist in jumping out of the water and biting the player. Zombies: Undead humans that are slow yet deadly in large numbers. They attack by throwing rotten fluids from their bodies. Present in Metal Slug 3 and 4. There are three types: Normal Zombies: Civilians that have been converted into zombies. Tar-Man: Zombies that are more powerful and damage resistant. Rebel Zombies: Rebel Soldiers that have been converted into zombies. They attack by leaping at the player. [[Sasquatch|''' ]] Sasquatch: Icemen that attack by encasing the player in snow and clubbing them with a bone. '''Security Systems: Present in bases and factories, they will attack the player on sight. Appear in Metal Slug 3 and 4. Their are two types: Camera: Scans the room and shoots the player with a machine gun. Patrol Robot: Moves around and attacks the player with a laser. Man Eater: Another experiment of Dr. Moreau. Moving predatory plant that that eats the player. They will sometimes turn into a taller plant that will spit out a seed. The seed will either kill the player on contact or hit the ground and grow into another Man Eater Japanese: Allied with the Rebels, the Japanese soldiers will attack the player with swords, bombs, and tanks. Reminiscent of the World War II era. Maggot: Atacks the player by spewing acid. Giant Caterpillar: Attacks by ramming the player against the edge of the screen or by spewing acid projectiles from its tongue. Appears in Metal Slug 3. Snail: Another experiment of Dr. Moreau. Attacks by spewing acid. Appears in Metal Slug 3. Big Eye: Flying drones created by the martians. Thety attack by firing laser projectiles. Appears in Metal Slug 3. There are two forms: Regular: Standard drones, come in large groups. Space mode: Resembles TIE fighter from Star Wars. Ring Laser Mecha: A robot unit controlled by a martian brain. Attacks by firing laser rings. Appears in Metal Slug 3. Hopper Mecha: One-eyed Martian drone. They attack by self-destructing neart the player. Appears in Metal Slug 3. Mars Mecha: Walking Martian drone that attacks by dropping large bouncing bubble-like charges similar to the Drop Shot's bullets. When killed, the body of the robot crashes down, crushing anything beneath it. Appears in Metal Slug 3. Clones: Cloned SPARROWS produced in the Martian Mother Ship, taking the apearance of the captured character. Appear in Metal Slug 3. Scientists: Scientists that work at Amadeus's laboratories. They attack by shooting a dart with a chemical substance that transforms the player into a chimp. Appears in Metal Slug 4. Pirates: Minor enemies that attack a cargo ship. They attack in a similar manner to the Arabians by throwing their sabers. Appear in Metal Slug 4. Morden Robots: Robots created by the Amadeus Syndicate. Attack the player with a bazooka. Appear in Metal Slug 4. Natives: Jungle tribesmen allied with the Ptolemaic Army. They attack by throwing spears and slashing with a hatchet. Venusians: Another alien race that invades Earth. Some explode and release grubs, others fly and some perform rolling attacks that deflect. Appear in Metal Slug 6. Venusian Squad:The most common breed of Venusians, these humanoid alien creatures have features of insectoids such as a rock-hard exoskeleton, that protects them from damage. Category:Lists Category:monsters